


Sonnenaufgang

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnenaufgang

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo (deutsch-fandom):** Für die[ Themenchallenge 2016](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/83833.html), geschrieben zum Prompt "der erste Kaffee im Freien".  
>  **A/N:** Das sollte eigentlich Fluff werden, hat dann aber irgendwie doch nicht geklappt. Was soll's, ich freue mich, dass ich noch etwas zu der Challenge beitragen kann! Auch wenn ich leider die Befürchtung habe, sowas schon mal sehr ähnlich irgendwo gelesen zu haben ... vermutlich bei cricri ... ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu sehr abgekupfert ...  
> Viel Spaß :)

***

 

Gedankenverloren schaute Thiel den Rettungssanitätern hinterher, die Madeleine Kramer auf einer Liege in den Krankenwagen beförderten. Dumpf hallten die Stimmen in seinem Kopf wider, irgendwelche Befehle, Anweisungen, die er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. Das Blaulicht drehte sich im Kreis, immer wieder im Kreis, unermüdlich in dieselbe Richtung, durchschnitt den noch dunklen Sumpf der Nacht, nur um die Welt direkt wieder darin versinken zu lassen. Die Morgendämmerung zeigte sich schüchtern, als müsse sie sichergehen, dass sie den Tag auch wirklich anbrechen lassen konnte.

Die ganze Nacht waren sie im Einsatz gewesen. Hatten das Haus umstellt, telefoniert, Gespräche geführt, Pläne besprochen, Sekunden gezählt, sich nicht reizen lassen, Ruhe bewahrt – versucht, den jeweils anderen nicht sehen zu lassen, wie angespannt man war. Und doch war es die ganze Zeit zu spüren gewesen. Die Unruhe, die Unsicherheit. Die Antworten, die mehr Fragen aufwarfen als sie klärten. Und jeder Gedanke, jedes Wort, jede Bewegung, jeder Atemzug hatte nur dem einen Ziel gegolten: Madeleine aus den Fängen dieses Monsters zu befreien.

Es war das große Finale eines Falles gewesen, der sie die gesamten letzten Wochen auf Trab gehalten hatte. Ein Serienmörder, der seine Opfer erst folterte und anschließend umbrachte. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Thiel übel. Seine grausamen Taten hielt der Täter auf Video fest und verschickte sie an die Angehörigen; druckte Bilder aus und hing sie an jede Straßenecke. Er tat alles, wirklich alles, um den Menschen auch noch den letzten Rest ihrer Würde aus dem Körper zu prügeln. Und er war klug. Das war das Schlimmste. Er war verdammt noch mal klug, hinterließ kaum verwertbare Spuren, legte falsche Fährten, führte sie in die Irre. Er hatte mit ihnen Verfolgungsjagd gespielt wie Topfschlagen mit Kindergartenkindern.

Benommen ließ Thiel sich auf die Stufen des Hauses sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Dieser Kerl widerte ihn an. Der ganze Fall widerte ihn an. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen er seinen Beruf hasste, in denen er sich hasste, in denen er diese ganze gottverdammte Welt hasste. In denen er einfach nur weg wollte.

Sie hätten die letzten zwei Morde verhindern müssen. Sie hätten schneller und besser arbeiten müssen, mehr berücksichtigen, noch mehr Hinweisen nachgehen, nach irgendwelchen Indizien suchen, _irgendetwas,_ das -

In dem Augenblick spürte er, wie sich ein warmer Körper neben ihn setzte. Nichts sagte, sondern einfach nur da war.

Es war angenehm und vertraut und Thiel merkte, wie seine Atmung ruhiger wurde, der Herzschlag langsamer, die Gedanken leiser. Alles kam irgendwie zur Ruhe. Und da erst überkam ihn die Müdigkeit, die sein Köper zuvor so erfolgreich ignoriert hatte.

Eigentlich dürfte Boerne ja gar nicht hier sein, dachte er, zeitgleich mit einer Erkenntnis, die ihn weder überraschte noch erschreckte, ganz im Gegenteil: Dass er froh war, dass der andere eben doch da war.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und ließ sich gegen Boerne sinken. Er konnte noch genau die Reste von seinem Aftershave riechen und den Hauch von Desinfektionsmittel und Gummihandschuhen. Boerne zögerte einen Moment, aber dann legte er seinen Arm um Thiels Schultern.

So saßen sie eine Weile da und Thiel versuchte zu verdrängen, dass er jetzt wie der letzte Depp wirken musste, der keinen größeren Fall lösen konnte, ohne sich von seinem Rechtsmediziner trösten zu lassen, und dass eigentlich Protokolle geschrieben und Akten vervollständig werden mussten. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Gefühl der Größe und Sicherheit von Boerne und auf den Gedanken, dass die Welt da draußen auch mal ein paar Minuten ohne ihn auskam.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld“, sagte Boerne irgendwann leise. „Es ist auch nicht die Schuld der Spurensicherung oder des SEKs oder gar der Rechtsmedizin, aber … vor allem … vor allem ist es nicht Ihre Schuld.“

Die Sekunden verstrichen, in denen wieder Stille zwischen ihnen herrschte und es schien, als würde Boerne keine Antwort auf seinen Satz erwarten.

„Mhm“, sagte Thiel dann trotzdem.

Boerne hatte recht. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Zwar könnte man es in dem Fall jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Aber es war nicht seine Schuld. Sie hatten alles versucht, was sie hatten versuchen können; jede Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft. Am Ende war das eingetreten, was sie nicht hatten verhindern können.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Stelle, wo bis eben noch der Krankenwagen gestanden hatte, der aber nun schon längst auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus war. Wenigstens hatten sie Madeleine retten können. Jedenfalls ein bisschen. Natürlich, ein Teil von ihr war an diesen Tagen verloren gegangen. Aber den anderen Teil, den hatten sie gerettet.

„Kaffee?“, fragte Boerne und hielt ihm einen dieser To-Go-Becher hin.

Thiel nickte nur und nahm das heiße Getränk wortlos entgegen. Eigentlich war ihm überhaupt nicht nach Kaffee, aber irgendwie war es schön, dass Boerne an ihn gedacht hatte und außerdem wärmte es seine Hände.

„Danke“, flüsterte er nach ein paar Minuten dann doch noch. Für den Kaffee. Und den Rest. Das brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Das wusste Boerne auch so.

Der andere drückte ihn als Antwort noch etwas mehr an sich, hielt ihn fest, während sie schweigend dabei zusahen, wie am Horizont die Sonne aufging.

 


End file.
